A Little Bonding Time
by Pricat
Summary: Pandora decides to reconnect with her siblings Chomper and Pricat but has a surprise for them and the Gru family
1. Chapter 1

A Little Bonding Time

It was a few years after being cursed by the moonbeam and becoming a Guardian Minion but Pandora wanted to be with her siblings Chomper and Pricat plus Pricat was showing signs of magic like her which made the female purple furred Guardian Minion happy because growing up, she had been cold towards them especially Pricat.

It hurt Pandora thinking about the past as when El Macho had adopted them, she loved the attention he gave her, encouraging mischief but he hurt her in the heart and never gave her or her siblings the love they needed.

"Mom you okay?" she heard Kayley ask.

"Yes don't worry." she lied as she needed to go see them, plus she had some news she wished to tell them, that she was pregnant again.

When Nefario had diagnosed this, it made her very happy that she would be a mother again since Kayley attended Despicable University and had her own life but worried especially with villains like Estrela Perez on the loose.

She was then seeing Kayley go off to do her own thing but felt the baby kick touching the growing purple furred lump humming as it calmed making her relieved but leaving at once to find her siblings flying there using her sceptre as she normally did.

Pricat saw her sister land but happy hugging her noticing the purple furred lump making Pandora sigh.

"Yes there is a baby in there, thanks to Mikey." she said.

"Wow that's awesome as you are a great Mom to Kayley but the baby will be okay but you became half Guardian right?" Pricat said as Pandora nodded.

Chomper was rough housing but it made her sigh as he'd always been like that even as a pup when they'd been with El Macho but sighed as she felt bad about that because she had been cold and a jerk.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"It's nothing Chomp." she said as Pricat smiled.

She was seeing that he was feeling bad but hugged her as she smiled a bit but Pricat was understanding seeing her whimper.

"Chomp be careful, there's a baby in Pan!" she said as he understood stopping as he didn"t want to hurt his sister.

Lucy was stunned seeing them together plus she'd made PB and J for lunch and they were excited making her giggle as it was cute since Pandora never really visited until now but was curious and sighed. 


	2. Welcoming Pepsi To The Family

A Little Boding Time

In her room, Pandora was feeling pain in her stomach as it meant the baby was coming which surprised her as she was seeing Pricat there as she wondered why but understood that the baby was on it's way and Pricat was getting help, Nefario as he and Gru were helping get Pandora to the lab, as Pricat went to get Chomper seeing him stunned going with her to the lab.

He wondered if Pandora's baby was going to haveGuardian blood like Kayley but Pricat understood why he got mad at Pandora being away for so long but she knew that he was trying to bond, and were hearing crying as the baby was here.

"Aww!" Pricat said seeing a fuzzy little messy purple furred baby in Pandora's purple furred arms but the purple furred Guardian Minion was sad about something as she was getting Chomper to give them some privacy as she knew why.

"This one might not be a Guardian like it's sister." Pandora told her.

"But it's okay as we can help her or him out." Pricat told her as she smiled but was named the baby Pepsi as it was a boy as Gru chuckled at how the Minions named their pups as Nefario saw Pepsi's eye glow.

"He does have magic!" Pricat said excited as Pandora smiled.

Pepsi looked up at his mother smiling as it was cute but she was cuddling him but he was crying as she understood humming using her dream sand to soothe him as he giggled trying to reach for it.

"Aw sweetie, you"re so cute." she told him.

Gru smiled as he knew that it would be okay and were knowing it was helping them bond.

"Aww he's cute, what's his name?" Agnes asked Pandora that day after school as Aloha was with her as Pandora giggled.

"His name is Pepsi." she told her.

"Like the soda?

That's funny!" the six year old said.

Pandora smiled at the six year old's sweetness but was feeding Pepsi milk but Aloha thought it was cute but wished he had a Mom but to him, Lucy was his Mom.

Edith was being mischievous and filled Prpsi's bottle with soda as Pandora fed him it wondering what it was, as it was Pepsi soda making her frown at the ten year old.

"Edith that wasn't a good idea!" she told her.

Gru sighed as he would take care of. 


End file.
